All Good Things Are Wild And Free
by thedarkling22
Summary: Bellarke fic where Octavia is the oldest Blake kid, and Bellamy is the illegal second child they had to keep hidden under the floor. Thanks for the prompt ! Also on my Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Clarke

They had been on the ground for only two days when she caught her first glance of the youngest Blake sibling while she was sorting herbs. He was helping a boy named Murphy move a log and she only recognized him because she noticed that him and Octavia had the same facial structure. Nobody had seen him much because he was almost always exploring instead of staying nearby, and the few times he was in camp he was trying to help Octavia keep everyone in a relatively cohesive unit.

There were rumors about him. About how he worshipped his sister, about how the chaotic vibe he gave off was going to end up ruining the delicate balance between all of the criminals, and about how sometimes he just froze up like he had seen a ghost. But Clarke didn't like rumors. She liked cold hard facts and statistics.

Octavia had been able to get most of the criminals to follow her, some said because she actually knew what she was doing and others said that her brother was too scary to say no to. Octavia acknowledged that while she and Bellamy were able to keep everyone in line, Clarke was able to keep them alive. She had been agreeable in most things Clarke suggested to her to make the 100's survival possible, except for who the leaders were around here. It was going to be her and Bellamy against the world and they weren't the sharing type. She didn't think of Clarke like a co-leader, but merely an advisor and friend.

When Bellamy was done moving the log he glanced around, looked towards his sister who was busy talking to someone about tents, and then slipped off towards the woods.

"Don't even think about it, Bell! It's almost dark!" Octavia yelled over her shoulder.

Wow. Clarke was impressed. How had she even known?

"O, shut up. You sound like a mom." Bellamy cursed and kept walking.

Clarke heard an exasperated sigh from Octavia but she didn't say anything else. Just turned and motioned Clarke to her.

"What's up?"

"I need you to take two of the guys and pretend you're looking for more herbs. Follow Bellamy." She whispered motioning towards his retreating figure.

"Why not go yourself?"

"Because he would know why I'm there and you are always out there looking for food and stuff. Now please, just do this. I can trust you to help me look after him." Octavia sighed.

"From what I've heard he can look after himself." Clarke is too tired to go back out there. But then she thinks of something…

"Okay, Octavia, if I help you with this you help me. Remember that scouting mission to Mount Weather that you refused to let anyone go on?"

Octavia stills and sends a deadly glare to Clarke, "Are you serious?"

"We need those supplies more than anything, and you need help keeping your brother from being reckless."

"He's not being reckless! He's being the one thing he has never been allowed to be, free!" Octavia yells.

Clarke glances down at the ground, letting Octavia cool down.

"You know what? Fine. You get your stupid mission, but remember this Princess, next time you push me I won't be so helpful."

Octavia growls and then turns around and stomps off. Every time she passes someone she yells at them to get back to work or screams that they aren't doing it right. She was the definition of defiant and it seemed that she just loved being contrary. Clarke let out a huff and started walking towards where Bellamy went.

"Murphy! Miller! Follow me, we're going scavenging." She heard audible grumbles from them and in a split second decision whirled on them and glanced at Octavia who was still yelling.

"On second thought, stay here. I think I can do this alone."

She really didn't want to be around more people than she had to be. So she left them there and walking into the forest. The one thing she could never get used to was how green the trees were, or how big they were. It was amazing.

Bellamy

Everyone was getting on his nerves. Even his sister. No, _especially _his sister. He crashed through the woods towards the river that one of the girls, Claire maybe?, had found with Finn and few others had found on the second day. He hadn't been there yet and was curious about the 'sea monster' Jasper had talked about.

Bellamy brushed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Even all of this freedom wasn't enough to calm him down. There was still this feeling deep inside him that told him to find the nearest place to hide and stay there so that the monsters couldn't get to him. But as far as he could see there were no monsters around and even if there was there wasn't a hole in the ground to hide in. Bellamy hated this feeling.

Doom. He felt impending doom. And now he was thinking about it too much, now he was stopping his forward motion, and now he couldn't find enough air. He was stuck under the floor again, not able to get out, no one coming to get him out, because they didn't even know he existed. He fell to the ground and put his hands around his head.

"Bellamy?" A voice behind him called softly. "Are you okay?"

He tried to bring his head up and nod but nothing happened. A figure crouched in front of him and touched his shoulders. Whoever it was smelled like honey.

"Hey, it's okay. Just try to breath. It's okay." The voice seemed far away and close at the same time.

Suddenly he takes in a ragged breath and his eyes focus as his memory floats to the back of his thoughts. Small hands are helping him pull himself up, are dusting off the leaves from his clothes, and are checking his pulse. He realizes that it's really dark outside now, and can barely see the person in front of him.

"Does that happen a lot?" Well it's obviously a girl. Octavia maybe?

He nods without thinking.

The girl hums as she turns him around and gently forces him to start walking back towards the camp. Bellamy is too dazed to argue. It's not Octavia, this girl is shorter, her voice lower in pitch, hands too soft.

"Well it looks like you have a bad case of anxiety. Drink tea whenever you start feeling it. It helps soothe your nerves. I have a ton of herbs and you can just pick the ones you like."

Bellamy nods again, not really listening, and she continues to hum as if thinking.

When they get back to camp she leaves him at the makeshift gate and walks away absentmindedly, again seeming to be deep in thought. He only gets a glimpse of her blonde hair before she disappears. Octavia sees him and he knows immediately that later he was going to feel her wrath, even if some of it wasn't toward him.

Why was O here in the first place? She hadn't mentioned how it came to be that she got onto the dropship. She was hiding something and it worried him because they shared everything. He knew that wasn't the reason he was mad at her. She was coddling him like he was still an infant and not the grown ass adult he is. Bellamy might understand where she's coming from but she needs to understand that she is smothering him.

He should give her a break. They hadn't seen each other since he got caught at the masquerade. She still blamed herself. Hell, sometimes when he was at his darkest he blamed her too. But that was in the past! They still ended up together and better off than they were before, even if they weren't fighting the Ark anymore but fighting nature itself. This was their home now and he'd be damned if they didn't get along because of something that was inevitable.

Grumbling to himself he walks toward his tent and tries to tame the demons inside of him and thinks about what the blonde girl had said. What smell calms him most? Does he even believe in that hippie crap?


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy

Sometime during the night Octavia had burst into his tent like a bulldozer with a mission. He was sitting on a log taking off his shoes.

"Bell, I need you to do something for me."

With an eyebrow raised he said, "I have a feeling that's not a question."

"No, it's not. You have to do this for me, but I think that you'll be okay with it. Clarke is going on a 'scouting mission' with Finn, Jasper, and Monty. Go with them. I need someone to keep an eye on Clarke and you want to be as far away from here as possible." She explains.

"O, that's not true. I still want to be around, but everything and everyone makes me claustrophobic sometimes. Which one is Clarke again?" He grunted as he finally pulled of one of the shoes.

"She's the doctor's daughter."

"I thought you liked her?"

"Well, yeah! But that doesn't mean that she won't mess up everything! She just needs to stick to stitching people up!" She sputters, throwing her arms up like it was obvious.

Mess up everything? What was 'everything'? Again he had to wonder why his sister was here in the first place, how she had gotten here, and why she felt the need to be in charge of everyone. But he wouldn't ask her, not yet at least. She hadn't told him for a reason, and that scared the hell out of him. Whatever her reasons, they weren't pretty.

"Okay, okay. Got it. I'll go. Now please let me sleep." Bellamy pleaded.

Octavia huffs and he plops onto his blanket, but he knows that she is gone when he hears the slight rustle of the tent flaps. He thinks he remembers who Clarke is, it was either the girl with the red hair or the girl with the blonde hair. There was never really a reason for him to remember everyone, it was unnecessary.

The others had said nothing when Bellamy silently joined their group as they prepared to leave around noon. Octavia was nearby, arms folded and brows creased. Watching and listening. He looked at the group and saw that there was only one girl, so it had to be Clarke. She glanced up at him and then towards the dropship.

"Bellamy, come with me for a second." She says.

Curious, he follows her toward the dropship.

"I have the herbs inside, I think you should get some before we leave."

It took him a moment to understand what she meant, and when he did he tilted his head. Why had this girl been out in the woods that night?

"Honey. Do you have anything that smells like honey?" He faintly remembers the smell but can't remember from where.

Clarke takes a moment to answer as they step into the dropship and walk towards a table that had all sorts of different piles of herbs on it.

"Well, that's not exactly an herb and I haven't seen any bees. But you're in luck because I did find some honeysuckle yesterday, at least that's what it smelled like so close enough." She rambled, picking up a couple of white flowers.

Maybe that's when he had smelt it, when she was helping him back to camp yesterday. The smell had probably been from when she had picked the flowers.

"I don't really know if honeysuckle is all that useful but you're right. It does smell nice." She murmurs and wraps them in a cloth.

They turn back towards the group and she hands him the wrapped flowers. Her hair bounces while she hurries back. There was something off about her. She seemed nice enough, but she still felt cold. Like she was emotionally detached from everything around her and floated freely in her own mind like nothing was wrong. Bellamy remembered the story about how her dad had been killed and it was her mom that had turned him in, which had somehow caused Clarke to be named a criminal.

Ouch. He had a hard time comprehending her kind of pain, but then again… his kind of pain was completely different.

Clarke

She was finally going on the mission. She was finally going to see more of the world. She was finally going to get enough food and supplies for everyone. Octavia had sent Bellamy. It pissed Clarke off that Octavia didn't trust her enough. Hadn't she proved herself capable yet? Definitely! Five times over!

Finn was talking nonsense. Or maybe it did make sense, but she was just concentrating on where they were going. They would have to find the river from the other day and then cross it without getting themselves eaten by the sea monster. That thing was freaky and she refused to go anywhere near it. If that meant that they would have to build a bridge they would build a god damn bridge. But Finn had said that he had seen so vines that they could swing across with.

Jasper was leading the way and Clarke couldn't remember how that had happened. Monty was listening to Finn who was slightly in front of her, and Bellamy was behind them being quiet and brooding.

"Jasper if we were going the right way we would have been there by now." Monty comments.

Shit, he was right. Clarke hadn't even thought about that. Jasper stopped and looked around.

"I was too scared to say that I got lost a while ago." Jasper confided.

"You can't be serious." Bellamy finally says.

"Frankly I'm just surprised that you guys trusted me so much."

"This isn't funny Jasper! We've never been this far out! At least tell me that you can get us back!" Clarke yells.

"Whoa, calm down, Princess. It was just a mistake. We'll make it back, or find our way to the river." Finn interjects.

"We can't do anything when it gets dark, which is going to happen soon." Bellamy says.

"We were planning an overnight journey anyways. Now it's probably just going to have to be a bit longer is all." Monty adds.

"Fine. But Jasper you are never allowed to lead again." Clarke sighed.

"I'm okay with that."

It did end up to be dark when they found the river again. Well, they hadn't so much as found it as they stumbled across it.

"Stay away from the river. Someone go get some wood. I'll get out the food." Clarke ordered.

Everyone split up and started to make camp. Finn stayed with Clarke, Jasper and Monty went to get the wood, and Bellamy went off somewhere without explaining.

The guys complained about the food when they got back but with one look from Clarke they shut up. Bellamy was still off doing whatever when they had gotten the fire up to a decent size. The crackle of the flame and the quiet chatter between everyone was relaxing. The group was dozing off one by one but Jasper offered to take first watch, probably hoping to make up for getting them lost.

Finn smiled at her from across the fire and whispered 'goodnight' before also laying down to sleep. Bellamy came back when she was almost but not quite asleep and after saying something to Jasper, sat down a little bit away from everyone else. And then she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I've changed a few things. Wells isn't a character in this and the river scene went a bit differently.

Bellamy

Bellamy didn't exactly trust Jasper to keep watch after what had just happened. Why did the others? Only God knows. It was a good thing to because Jasper had to go to the bathroom minutes after everyone went to sleep and scampered off to do his business without a word. Bellamy just rolled his eyes and stood up. His leg had fallen asleep and he needed to stretch it out. He kept on looking back at Clarke. He didn't understand why so he didn't question himself.

A soft noise penetrated his thoughts. It didn't sound life threatening, but it didn't sound _right._ Almost like it didn't belong in the middle of nowhere. The breeze whipped his hair a bit as he stood up slowly to gaze into the darkness.

Suddenly a voice cried out in the woods, obviously human and in a lot of pain.

"Get up." Bellamy whisper/yells at the now half-awake kids. "Get up and move! The fire is too obvious! Whatever is out there got Jasper."

Clarke, hair wild, springs up and glances towards the woods and then to the river in a panic.

"Bellamy where do we go?!"

Finn is helping Monty up and points towards dark shapes a ways down the river bank. "Those rocks. We can hide behind them or something."

"But Jasper—" Monty yells.

"Shut up and go!" Bellamy cuts him off.

Their all running, stumbling over their stuff, themselves, and rocks, trying not to make too much noise. Bellamy gets there first and drags Clarke behind the rocks with him. It's a good place to hide, but not for too long. Clarke's breathing is erratic next to him. It was probably the fact that she had just woken up and couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

Finn slams down on the other side of her and Monty slides in along with him.

"What do you think it is?" Clarke rasps.

Bellamy snaps his arm over her shoulder and clamps his hand over her mouth. She was so close to him that he could smell her hair. Honey. That brought a little comfort but not much, this was different than an anxiety attack. There was another noise, the same one from before, and he realized that it sounded off because it _was a human voice._ He slowly lets go of Clarke and motions for everyone to be dead silent and completely still.

He scooted around the edge of the rock and looked towards their fire.

Someone was there, looking through the stuff they had left behind. There were skins and furs and tattoos all over the person. Bellamy had never been this frightened.

The person stood up, kicked at a rock, and then dragged something back towards the woods. Bellamy stopped breathing. It was a motionless Jasper. With a spear through his chest. That could have been any of the, or all of them.

Bellamy gulped and turned back to his original spot against the rock and squeezed his eyes closed. He felt a tug on his sleeve and knew it was Clarke but didn't open his eyes, just shook his head. They all stayed like that for what seemed like hours and he had to keep from comparing it to when he was under the floor on the Ark, forced to be quiet.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Clarke was pale, Finn was sweaty, and Monty looked like he was going to throw up on everyone.

"Human. It was a human." He whispered. "And it took Jasper, I think he was dead anyways."

Monty made a choked sound.

"Well, now we obviously can't continue. We need to get back to warn the others. I don't even know if they'll believe us. Octavia is never let us go on this mission again." Clarke stutters.

"Hey, Princess, no worries okay? We just need to keep calm for now. Maybe Bellamy didn't actually see a person but thought he did. It couldn't possibly have been, right? Maybe a monkey. A radioactive monkey." Finn laughs nervously.

"Can you please be serious right now? You're not helping." Clarke snaps.

Finn looks surprised, but shrugs it off and grabs Monty's shoulder. Bellamy begins walking knowing that everyone will follow. Clarke walked beside him, looking paranoid with every glance she gave their surroundings. It was cold and they were all shaking within minutes, Clarke worse than the others. He wanted to comfort her. He told himself it was only because she had helped him and now he wanted to pay her back.

Despite his better judgment, when she would wander a bit off from their path he would lightly steer her back into the right direction. The group was deadly silent, scared to make any noise at all, so he stayed silent too.

The little blonde next to him was starting to get a bit on his nerves when she stopped suddenly, until he realized why. Monty and Finn were gone. How long?

Cursing Clarke brought her hands to her head.

"They'll be fine." Bellamy offered. "We can't go back."

"Why not?! And why do you get to decide?" She yells.

"Yelling isn't going to help us at all. And do you remember where they disappeared? I don't think so." He countered.

She humphs and starts pacing around.

"Octavia would kill me if something happened to you."

It took them both a moment to realize that they had both said the same thing at the same time. Immediately they glared at each other.

"Oh, she didn't." Clarke says.

"Oh, but that's exactly what she would do."

"That's just great! I lost half of our scouting party, one of them might be dead, there might be other people on Earth, and Octavia sent her unstable brother to babysit me!" Now she's yelling.

"Like I asked for this! Don't blame me Princess, this is all your fault! Oh wah, Octavia won't let me go on a scouting mission wah wah wah poor me! At least now we know why! You say I'm unstable? Don't be a hypocrite!"

Her face was flushed with anger but he didn't care. How dare she? Who does she even think she is?

"Whoa, what did we miss?"

Bellamy and Clarke whirl around only to find Monty and Finn. Monty looks amused whereas Finn is glaring at Bellamy.

"What the hell you guys?!"

"Clarke, we weren't paying attention and got a little lost. Your yelling helped us find you." Monty explains.

"What was going on here?" Finn asks suspiciously.

"It's none of your business. Now let's get back to camp." Bellamy replies.

He was so angry. He thought only Octavia could make him this angry. Clarke had seemed so agreeable at first. Hell to that. She was a nightmare of a girl and he didn't want any part of that. He could survive without her honeysuckle.

In spite of himself and his newfound standpoint with the blonde, Bellamy continued to glance her way and wonder what she was thinking. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be about him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Clarke felt completely helpless. It was like everyone had turned against her for one reason or another. The bracelets were the main cause. How could they not understand that those bracelets would save the Ark's people?

Octavia claimed that we shouldn't care what happened to the Ark. Most of the kids agreed, saying that those people were traitors who condemned children for nothing. Clarke had to agree with them on that point, but not about the bracelets. Maybe she was being unreasonable, maybe she was being stubborn. Either way she would not back down.

Not even for the boy who first volunteered to help her find Jasper. Bellamy hadn't done it because he wanted to, that much was obvious. Octavia had probably forced him to. After their screaming match they hadn't talked to each other at all and she would be happy to keep it that way.

Finn would come with too and for some reason she was excited. He was nice and funny, which she needed in this horrible place. Clarke had to admit to herself that he could be a bit annoying at times, but only when he tried too hard to lift her spirits. She couldn't count how many times he had appeared out of nowhere and made it obvious that he was about to attempt to impress her. But she would let it go for now if it meant that she had at least one person on her side.

The small group left the camp early in the morning. Clarke was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and complaining about everything inside her head when one of Bellamy's minions found their first 'clue'. The kid was thinking of this like a game and Clarke had to bite her tongue before she said something about it.

"So, you realize that Octavia told me to leave you out here somewhere if you didn't take off your bracelet." Bellamy commented as he moved to walk next to her.

Clarke was shocked for a moment, not because of what he said, but because he had said something at all. She was so sure that he would act like a child about their fight and give her the silent treatment. Then she realized that that was what she had been planning to do, and therefore she was being the childish one. She groaned inwardly before glancing up at him.

"No, she didn't."

"And how are you so sure?" He laughed incredulously.

"Because believe it or not Bellamy, you and Octavia need me. If not for my knowledge in survival and leadership then in my knowledge in medicine." She snapped.

Clarke picked up her pace to walk with Finn, ignoring Bellamy's shocked laugh.

"But seriously Clarke, you're going to have to take that off."

She gives him a nasty look over her shoulder but doesn't say anything. Clarke would be damned if anyone was going to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to.

"It's good that you're standing your ground against the Blakes. It's healthy for them to not get what they want all the time." Finn whispers.

Clarke was about to answer but Bellamy cut her off.

"Well, it's too bad for you because down here I always get what I want."

The way he said it sent chills down Clarke's spine.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Finn says.

Clarke could practically feel the tension between everyone in the group. It was getting to a dangerous level. And the silence felt awkward.

"Clarke." Bellamy hisses.

He grabs my wrist and for a minute she thinks that he is going to start a fight again, or maybe forcibly remove the bracelet himself, but he pulls her towards him and then toward a thick area full of bushes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Finn yells.

He's the only one who doesn't understand what's going on, until Bellamy motions for him to get down and be quiet.

Bellamy was still holding her wrist in a death grip, forcing Clarke to press into him. She gives him a questioning look but he doesn't meet her gaze, just watching their surroundings. And then she heard it. A horn maybe?

Bellamy curses and then says something like 'acid fog'. Dragging her up with him he yells at everyone to run, find a cave or something.

"Bellamy, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Clarke cries as he pulls her into running alongside him.

"The other day, I was about to kill a deer, right? I heard that horn and the deer took off. I watched as a cloud of fog caught up to it. It wasn't pretty, just trust me okay?" He explains between his heavy breathing.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asks.

"Yes! Just trust me!"

The group was caught off guard when Bellamy swung to the left with Clarke in tow.

"Not everyone can fit in this one, you guys keep on running!" He says over his shoulder.

Then Clarke was being pushed into something like a small cave, as far back into as they could get. She glanced back and saw a glimpse of a sickly yellow colored fog behind Bellamy. The horn blew again and Bellamy wrapped himself tightly around her forcing her head into his shoulder and her back into the rock wall.

"Cover up as much skin as you can." His breath tickles my neck and I nod.

If she hadn't been frightened out of her mind she might have wondered why he had helped her first, or why he had helped her at all. Or even wonder why he nuzzled his head into her hair and practically used himself as a human shield in case the fog got into the cave. But, like most of the time, Clarke was oblivious to all of that.

Bellamy

His heart was pounding and he wasn't sure if it was because he was scared or because he was so close to Clarke. Her hair, like always, smelled like sweet honey. Her small hands were hot against his chest.

A noise came from the back of his throat and Clarke shifted in his arms.

"Are you okay? How long should we wait?" She whispers.

"I'm fine. But I'm not exactly sure how long."

"So we could be here for a while. I can go check…"

"No."

"Bellamy, let me go and check."

He lets out a deep sigh before letting go of her. Before she could say anything more he turns around and pokes his head around the corner of the 'cave'.

"I think we're good, let's go find the others." He finally says.

(Sorry that Bellamy's POV was so short but it'll be longer in the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy

By the time they found the others for, Bellamy could tell that Clarke was tired. They had to keep going though. Finn was pacing around, trying to convince Bellamy's men to help him search for Clarke, but they told him to wait. At least they were smart enough not to go wandering around here. When Finn saw Clarke his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Thank the stars, Clarke! You scared me half to death!" Finn exclaimed rushing over to her.

Bellamy couldn't hide his eye roll. Finn fussed over her, looking for any injuries. It was enough to make Bellamy sick.

"I'm fine, Finn. Bellamy made sure I was okay. Have you guys found Jasper?"

Finn shot a glare at Bellamy, who only smirked at him back. "We think so, but it's not pretty. You shouldn't look when we get him down."

Clarke's eyes narrowed and Bellamy had to stifle a laugh. Finn looked at her innocently, as if he hadn't just done the one thing Clarke hated most. If Bellamy had learned one thing from Clarke in the past few days it's never, ever to patronize her. She will bite of your head and feed it to the wolves if you do that to her. Finn obviously didn't see Clarke as his equal, even though she was one of the strongest people around.

"Why not? I'm a medic Finn I'm used to this shit." She growls back, and pushes him to the side.

She headed toward a tall tree that Bellamy hadn't even noticed. He had been too wrapped up in how annoying Finn was. Something was dripping down a huge lump and onto the ground. Something red. Clarke made a barely audible gasp, making Bellamy look closer at the lump. It was Jasper, he realized with a start. And he did not look well at all. Bellamy put a hand on Clarke's should before nodding at his guys to help him get Jasper down.

"Be careful, it looks like he was stabbed." Clarke calls to them.

As soon as they got him to the ground Clarke rushed over and checked to see if he was breathing then his pulse. She seemed almost frantic in her movements before finally leaning back with a sigh of relief.

"We need to get him back to camp. Now!" Clarke yells when no one moves.

Finn, of course, is the first to do what she says. He grabs Jasper's legs while (Bellamy thinks his name is Murphy maybe and the other one might be Atom) gets his arms. It wasn't the best way to carry an injured person, or the fastest, but nobody seemed willing to throw the boy over their shoulder. Clarke didn't say anything about it, just forged on ahead leading everyone back. Bellamy couldn't help watching her mumble to herself about what she would need when she got back, reminding herself how to stitch, and other medical stuff he didn't understand.

Her brow was furrowed most of the way back and she seemed deep in thought, for some reason he didn't like that.

But what he really didn't like was how his stomach would not stop rumbling. He was so _damn hungry._ Did he miss chicken the most, or the rare piece of chocolate cake? All they had here was weird radioactive animal meat and berries. If he saw one more berry he might throw up all over Octavia. A snippet of the guys' conversation floated into Bellamy's thoughts, interrupting his little fantasy about coffee.

"…Scarlet is nice, too nice if you ask me." Murphy says.

"Then who do you think is the best?" Atom asks defensively.

"If I said either of their names, I know two people who would kill me for it."

"Oh, so you like the dominant type. I gotta say though, Blondie doesn't give off a good vibe you know. Not really my kind of sexy. And the other one just has trouble written all over her."

Murphy laughs. It takes a moment for Bellamy to register what and who (Octavia and…Clarke?) they were talking about, and when he did he stopped in his tracks, almost forcing the boys to drop Jasper. Instead of saying anything he just gave them both the scariest glare he could muster. It must have had an effect, because they both gulped and looked at the ground. Finn looked at them like they were all crazy, obviously missing what the subject matter had been.

When Bellamy turned around, Clarke was facing them, also looking confused, but instead of yelling at him just waited patiently.

The guys took turns carrying Jasper's arms or legs, complaining most of the time. Just when it seemed to Bellamy that they had gotten lost again, camp loomed just around the corner. _Thank God, _Bellamy thought. He didn't think he could take much more of Finn trying to talk to Clarke, or him talking at all.

"Okay, just take him to the dropship, I'll be there in a minute." Clarke's voice was soft but there was a definitive set in her shoulders. She was determined.

Murphy ended up dragging Jasper into the dropship, but didn't do much more after that. He left him on the floor and walked away to go get some food and probably to try to get as far away from Bellamy as possible. As much as Bellamy wanted to go get food too, he knew Clarke would be pissed if he just left the dying kid in the middle of the floor. With a grunt he picked the kid up and deposited him on a blanket in the corner, Clarke could move him around later herself. Bellamy sure as hell wasn't going to baby her and do whatever she wanted if she asked.

But he did decide on taking more of the honeysuckle before leaving to get food. There hadn't been any panic attacks for a while now, but it didn't hurt to be prepared right? And she didn't say she needed it for anything important. He was still convinced she used it as a kind of perfume (he wouldn't admit that it worked). So if she could use it for that then he could use it just because too.

Plus, it helped him sleep.

Clarke

Jasper's screams at first terrified Clarke. She heard them in her sleep sometimes. But after the first few days, it mostly just annoyed her. Of course, it wasn't his fault. He was really, really sick. And injured. If anything it was her fault for not being able to make him better. That was the worst part. Meanwhile, Octavia threatened anyone who threatened him. It was amazing to see how fast the kids were to do what Octavia asked them to.

The other kids were beyond annoyed. There was a high level of hostility between everyone. The only saving grace for Jasper had been Octavia. Even when the kids demanded her to 'put him down' she stood her ground and even helped Clarke with him now and again. At first Clarke just thought that she was just reminding her who was in charge, that she could change her mind about Jasper at any moment, but Octavia seemed genuinely concerned for the boy.

He got better after a while, but things in camp just kept escalating. Murphy was becoming a prominent trouble maker, and that was saying something since they were all criminals. He constantly challenged Octavia and Bellamy. Once he even had the balls to tell Clarke what to do while she was patching someone up.

This, surprisingly, led Clarke and the Blake siblings to work together more. Having a common enemy did that to people. This didn't mean that they got along, but they definitely weren't planning each other's deaths anymore. Octavia still expected Clarke to watch out for her brother, even after she told her for the billionth time that he could look after himself.

But Clarke felt safer having Octavia on her side, so she didn't argue much about that one. It was relatively easy to find out what he was up to anyways.

The only problem they had was the bracelet Clarke still wore. She was the last one still wearing it. Even Finn had taken his off. Every time one of the siblings saw her they immediately looked at her wrist, as if she had magically changed her mind.

To be honest, she had thought about it. She didn't care if her mom knew she was alive or not. She didn't exactly care for her mom at all at the moment. She can still remember the pain of first losing her dad years ago and then finding out it was because of her mom right before she was sent to the ground. Clarke had been abandoned. Of course she shouldn't care. And the bracelet was annoying.

This was one of those instances. She was standing next to the fairly new 'gate' when Bellamy walked up to her.

"O sent me." He stated.

It was simple, but Clarke knew why immediately. This morning Octavia had walked into the dropship when Clarke was putting a bandage underneath the bracelet. It had rubbed her so raw that it was bleeding every now and then. Octavia hadn't said anything then, but the look in her eyes told her she would eventually.

Before Clarke could reply, he grabbed her wrist (the one without the bracelet) and took her to his tent.

"Bellamy, stop." Clarke hissed.

But he just ignored her as he opened the flap. It was messy inside, spare clothes littering the ground and all sorts of 'keepsakes' (he was basically a hoarder and most of it was just trash). His makeshift bed was just a lump of blankets. She shook her head and glanced back at him, who was looking for something underneath all the rubbish.

"We need to take that off." His voice is calm as he picks up a crowbar.

Immediately Clarke tries to run back outside, but he catches her before she can.

"Clarke, I would've let you take it off on your earn terms but it's _hurting you._" He growls as he deposits her on the pile of blankets.

"Let go of me! I swear to God Bellamy!" She doesn't even know why she's so frantic.

"Shhh." He whispers.

With one arm wrapped around her so she can't get away he uses the other to put the bar in place. He keeps on saying soothing things but she can't hear him. She thinks she might be crying now. She wasn't sure. All Clarke sees is a vision of her dad right before he was floated. This bracelet, she realized, was the last thing that connected her to the Ark. Her home for her entire life. The first and last place she would ever have memories of her dad.

And Bellamy was prying it off her because he had no idea. The cold metal of the bar made her suck in a deep breath. It hurt when it came off. She stopped struggling. There was definitely going to be a bruise where the bar was. Her arm felt empty.

Now she knew she was crying because her memory of her dad was gone and she could hear herself sobbing and feel Bellamy holding her close while rocking her back and forth. He was still trying to comfort her but she tuned him out. This was the first time that she had actually thought of her past since they landed. All of her bottled up feelings were now overflowing onto one of the most annoying people she had ever met.

_I need to stop. Someone will hear me. _Clarke thinks, but those thoughts are soon washed away with a deep tired feeling. Her sobs slowly turned to hiccups and then nothing at all. No more tears would come and her throat hurt too much. Bellamy's warmth was lulling her to sleep and it wasn't helping that he was still rocking her back and forth.

Despite her mightiest efforts to stay awake and get out of his tent, she fell asleep to his heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I am so sorry this is so short. I suddenly got inspiration for my other Bellarke story and just couldn't concentrate on this one. I promise, the next chapter will be twice as long :)**

**Bellamy**

It was his instincts that kicked in when Clarke started crying. Her sobs and screams were almost too painful to listen to. He remembered the times that Octavia had cried, never nearly this bad, and knew that talking at the moment was out of the question and would only make it worse. He whispered to her comfortingly as he pried of the bracelet.

Bellamy was glad that he had taken it off now that he saw what Octavia was talking about. Clarke was bleeding, not enough to be dangerous, but enough to know that that was enough. Her crying slowed now that it was over, now that it couldn't be taken back. He dropped the bracelet and the crowbar next to the bed and turned his attention back to Clarke.

He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but just kept on whispering sweet nothings. With one hand he cradled her injured wrist, and with the other he ran it through her hair. Bellamy knew that Octavia usually felt better after he did this with her, but she and Clarke definitely cried about very different things. It took a minute or two before she was fully calmed down. A small hiccup here or there and then none at all. Bellamy looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed.

Oh God, save him, because Clarke Griffin had fallen asleep on him. She was practically in his lap, wrapped in his arms. Why did he get himself into this situation? How could he get out of this situation?

But with one more glance at the sleeping blonde, he decided that at least for now he wouldn't worry about it. With a bit of maneuvering he was able to pull her down gently so that they were laying down. Bellamy liked the way her chest rose and fell. Her blonde hair was soft and still smelled like honey. Maybe, for now, he could just live in this one moment. Forget what his sister would say, or the camp, or even Clarke.

It had to have been at least an hour since she fell asleep when she stirred for the first time. Bellamy was scared that she was waking up. Then her arm reached out and draped itself on his chest and she was still again.

He could definitely get used to this.

"Oh. My. God." A voice behind him exclaimed.

He was instantly extracting himself from Clarke's warmth and whirling on the intruder.

Octavia's eyes were wide. Bellamy's mind immediately scrambled to say something but he couldn't only stammer silently like an idiot.

"You know when I asked you to keep an eye on her I did _not_ mean that you had to get _with_ her!" She whispered.

"O, please get out. She needs her sleep. I forced her to take off her bracelet and…well…it's a long story okay? We didn't get together though! Just sleeping in the same bed…being comrades…I guess. Oh God, okay just go, you won't understand."

"You and Clarke snuggling. Never thought I'd see that."

"You _didn't _see that, okay? Please?" He whined.

"Shit, do you _like her?_" She

"NO!" He yelled before remembering why they were whispering. Wincing, he glanced over his shoulder to Clarke's sleeping form to make sure she hadn't woken before continuing, "No, I don't like her. I was, platonically, calming her down after she had a minor breakdown because of the bracelet."

But O wasn't listening. She took one more glance at Clarke, wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her brother, and then walked out of the tent laughing hysterically.

_I think I made it worse._ Bellamy thinks as he sits back on the bed. There was no way O was going to let this go. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. Clarke would wake up eventually. He wasn't sure if he could convince her that he had done it platonically. He couldn't have his sister's co-leader suffer physically or mentally, right? That would show everyone that they were weak.

Weakness meant death. Bellamy wasn't sure if O could take care of everyone by herself.

Maybe ten minutes after Octavia had left, Clarke's breathing pattern changed and her eyes fluttered but didn't open. Bellamy turned around quickly and pretended that he hadn't just been watching her sleep.

"Bellamy." Her voice was husky and he instantly tensed up.

"Hm?" His heart was practically trying to rip out of his chest, but he was able to sound indifferent to the current situation.

He looked at her again but she was dead asleep and he obviously wasn't going to get an answer. She stilled and her breathing became steadier. Yeah, he needed to get out of here before he started thinking about her hair again.

Clarke

It was strange, waking up in Bellamy's bed, surrounded by his sent which was…leather maybe? With a hint of chocolate? His bed was the so comfortable it took her a few minutes to even think about getting out of it. Then she felt her wrist throb and remembered what had happened. The crowbar and the bracelet were on the ground next to her.

Suddenly, she didn't feel all warm and cuddly anymore. This tent wasn't bright and warm, but blinding and stifling hot. Clarke was suffocating in her own rage and needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

She stormed out of the tent and practically tripped over someone sitting just outside.

"Whoa there, Princess. Slow down." Bellamy said as he stood up.

Making a dismissive sound in the back of her throat, she walks around him. She didn't get very far before he grabs her arm and forces her to a stop.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere else." She grits out.

She was so mad. Now her mom thought she was dead. The Ark thought she was dead. She had been betrayed. There was no one around here that she could completely trust to have her back. No one on Earth liked her. Most of them wanted her dead. She was alone.

"Clarke. Please. Talk to me. You can talk to me." He whispered.

"No. No, I can't." Her voice cracked and the look on his face softened.

And then she was tearing herself away from him and walking blindly into a random direction, wondering if she would ever get rid of the empty feeling that was slowly forming in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clarke**

Finn was….nice. For sure. Just sometimes he seemed to be too nice, like he was faking it or hiding something. But more than that, he was always there for her. Maybe that's why she was attracted to him. He was funny too, always trying to bring out her happier side.

Most of all he understood her without having to pry too much into her past.

Unlike _some_ people.

It had been a little over a week since her and Bellamy's 'fight'. Since she had last talked to him. He would try to talk to her but she had told Finn to help get him away from her. Finn understood that something serious had happened, and had respected her decision, but his curiosity was clearly getting the best of him. Clarke barely noticed it, so she hadn't had any time to prepare for that night.

She was sitting by the fire pit with a few other night owls, talking to a girl who had sprained her ankle that morning. The night was chillier than most, and she could hear the quiet crackle of the fire in front of her. The atmosphere was calm and soothing, which she needed lately to relieve her stress and tension.

"Trust me the swelling will go down in a day or two, your sprain wasn't that bad." Clarke smiled at the red head.

The girl nodded before looking over Clarke's shoulder curiously. A large hand gripped onto her shoulder, almost making her pee her pants. With one glance up Clarke's stomach flipped. Bellamy looked at her intensely, before sitting down between her and the girl. An awkward silence settled over them as she deliberately stared into the fire.

"Seriously, Princess, you would rather melt your eyes instead of look at me?" He chuckled.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now, Bellamy. It was peaceful before you came over her."

"Ouch. Well, what if I came over here to apologize?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd tell you to put a sock in it." She snapped with a glance at him.

He flinched a little, and looked surprised. Like his favorite pet had just bitten him. Bellamy was stiff as a board and now he was the one looking into the fire.

"You know, Clarke has obviously made her point. Maybe you should just leave her alone. Nobody likes a lurker." A voice says behind them.

Clarke didn't need to look over to know it was Finn.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't her keeper." Bellamy growled back. "And if anyone is a lurker, it's you, Spacewalker. You follow her around like a lost puppy."

His fist and jaw were clenching and unclenching. Clarke knew if he said one wrong word the next few moments would not go well. So she stood up and inched away from the scene. That's when she noticed that Bellamy had alcohol on his breath and he was swaying a little. He was drunk.

"At least she likes my company." Finn sneers.

In one deft movement Bellamy lunged at him. Before he could get one hit in, Finn kicked his legs out from under him. Bellamy was now teetering, then he was falling. Clarke gasped as his head landed on a rock.

"Finn! What the hell?!" She screamed.

"He was bothering you!"

"I can take care of myself, don't treat me like I'm some doll." She snarled.

There was blood on Bellamy's forehead and he was gripping his head in pain. Clarke instantly went into medic mode and leaned down to him. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. He groaned when she gingerly probed at the cut.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dropship."

"No, just take me to my tent." He whined.

Rolling her eyes, she helped him stand up. He hissed in pain and put all of his weight on his left foot. Finn looked annoyed and stormed off into the dark.

"Come one." Clarke didn't care that his leg hurt, she wasn't going to help him walk.

Babying him would only encourage him. Plus, he was drunk, she didn't want to smell like alcohol too.

When Bellamy finally reached his tent after hobbling across tent he sighed in relief. She opened the flap for him and then followed after. She didn't like being back in there. It was cleaner than last time, but it still reminded her of how to the Ark she was dead. Bellamy plopped onto the bed and watched her.

"You're getting blood all over your blankets." She chided.

She walked over to a lamp and lit it before turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, they're not my blankets, apologize to yourself."

"No, I'm sorry about the bracelet. I should've known that you had a reason from not taking it off. It's just when I saw what Octavia was talking about, how damaged your skin was, I knew it had to hurt a lot. I didn't want you to hurt a lot." His voice got more and more childlike as he talked, and his voice cracked on the last sentence.

Clarke looked anywhere but his face, "I'm not going to talk to you while you're drunk."

"Mmm. I'm not drunk enough. Nightmares will come."

Clarke glanced at him worriedly. Was he talking about the anxiety he got every once in a while? Was the honey not working? She leaned towards him and grabbed a towel that she could clean his head with. If the anxiety was back then he needed to tell Octavia.

"If I had known that you wouldn't talk to me I wouldn't have done it."

She leaned towards him and dabbed the blood around the cut, making sure that the cut wasn't deep enough for stitches.

"I forced Murphy to leave."

That grabbed her attention. She met his gaze accusingly. Clarke had wondered where that kid had gone off to. Bellamy gulped before taking the towel from her hand and holding it to his head.

"He was bad, Clarke. Said bad stuff about you and O. Threatened to kill a little girl."

He was looking at her hard, begging for her to understand that he had done what he had thought was best. The light from his lamp flickered over his features and she was struck by how innocent he looked. How scared.

"I don't expect you to say anything." He whispered before looking up and keeping his gaze there.

Clarke didn't know what to do. She knew Bellamy was going through a lot of stuff by himself, she knew that he would never tell his sister the same stuff he was telling her. But he had done wrong by Clarke. He knew that.

Suddenly she remembered something her father used to tell her. To err is human; to forgive, divine.

She guessed everyone, even irksome Bellamy Blake, made mistakes. His had been a really shitty one, but Clarke could find it in herself to forgive him. After all, since they landed on earth he had only saved her about ten times. She kind of owed her life to him.

It was impossible to spit the words out though, so she just sat next to him on the bed, pulled his head onto her lap, and leaned back while stroking her fingers through his hair. Maybe if she was here, he wouldn't get any nightmares.

**Bellamy**

Tonight had been a roller-coaster for Bellamy. He had kicked Murphy out before just barely stopping him from chasing after a girl named Charlotte with a knife. Bellamy tried to calm him down, but then he started saying obscene things about his Octavia…and then about Clarke. Bellamy didn't remember most of the conversation. There had been too much anger pumping through his veins.

"I hear that blondes are louder. I think that's kind of hot." Murphy laughed.

And that had ended up in Murphy being beat senseless and Bellamy telling him to get as far away from camp as possible before Bellamy shot him. The kid didn't need any coaxing, he booked it (although with a slight limp) out of camp and into the woods.

"I hope he gets eaten by a radioactive deer." Bellamy muttered.

That was when he made his way to Monty. With all of his Murphy problems and Clarke problems, he definitely needed a drink. Or two. Or three.

It was when he was on his fourth drink that he made his way over to Clarke. Damn, he just needed to talk to her. He didn't care if he wasn't thinking right, or if she hated him, she had to _know_.

His head was so foggy. Did he apologize? Or did he make an idiot of himself? He couldn't remember now.

She basically told him to fuck off, after barely even letting him speak. It stung. It hurt a lot more than it should have. But then again, he was drunk. All emotions were heightened for him at the moment. And when Finn started talking, he wasn't just frustrated, he was _pissed._ It felt like nothing was going his way, and he hated that.

Things always went his way.

He had to admit, he was more than a little embarrassed when he landed on his face after trying to get into a fight with Finn. When he heard Clarke yelling at Finn, it seemed kind of worth it though.

And now.

Oh, God, and now.

She was sitting in his bed, after listening to him pour his heart out. She was combing his hair so gently, when he thought that she would have left, would've gone back to ignoring him.

Her fingers were so soft, it surprised him. She had worked just as hard as everyone else, and yet there were virtually no calluses on her. He suppressed a smirk. Of course her hand would be perfect. She was a Princess after all.

Clarke didn't talk. It was so quiet. But not like it had been before, not suffocating, not awkward. This silence was calm and trusting. Bellamy shut his eyes, fighting through his drunkenness to try to imprint this moment in his head. He never wanted this to end.

Just like he never wanted to stop holding her when she was asleep. Never wanted to stop having excuses to save her life with his arms around her, like with the acid fog or when they first discovered that grounders exist.

He didn't look at her face, though he knew she was looking at his. He thought that his eyes might betray him. Might make her realize that he was greedy, that he was only just now realizing how much he wanted her. He knew it now, he knew that he wanted Clarke, had wanted her for a long time. Her strength, her laughter, her sharp wit. _Her_.

If he said something now, she might get freaked out. She might not feel the same. Hell, he saw the way she looked at Spacewalker. Bellamy knew that if he was going to get a place in her heart he would have to fight for it. So he closed his eyes and sighed.

Her fingers moved to a more sensitive part in his hair, the nape of his neck, and he could barely suppress a moan. How could she not know what she was doing to him?

This girl, this blonde Princess, was ruining him. Was saving him. He had a hard time grasping how that could be.

My God, she would be his.


End file.
